FakeAlter
by gentlemen genocide machine
Summary: the fourth grail war, though not as it was. with the hijacking of the servant archer a shadowy force makes its move to subvert this war and it's participants.


chapter one: Huntress and the Doll

the smoke cleared.

standing before him was a woman.

her attire comprised of a practical black and green dress and clawed gauntlets, on her legs were black and green boots that reached up to her thighs.

her youthful faced was surrounded by green hair that gave way to a flowing, white tipped blonde locks atop which sat a pair of blonde cat like ears. which were accompanied by a blonde tail.

"servant, archer. are you to be my master?" her green eyes fell upon him.

his dull expression met her.

his clothing consisted of a button up shirt under a buttoned vest, business slacks covered his legs joined by black shoes.

"i am" his voice lacking emotion as he answered.

with the contract complete he left the room, archer followed.

they had entered a hallway that soon lead to a living room.

if it could be called that.

besides a small table, couch, a few windows and tv the room lacked anything else. the two continued until her master stopped in front of a door.

he opened it, revealing a single person bedroom.

"here, we'll talk tomorrow" he said, his voice lacking any sign of feeling.

"did you prepare this?"

"it came with the house"

he closed the door behind himself as he left archer to her new room.

[Day]

the two had finished breakfast, archer and her master returned to the Living room where the two talked.

he was indeed surprised that the hijacked summoning ritual had worked and even more so when it had produced a high quality spirit.

he expected at least some 'glitch' or failure in the system, enough as to have brought forth a weak servant or bring forth a servant that shouldn't normally be able to be summoned, which he had hoped for.

whoever he had gotten archer.

though he was pleased in his success, it was because of that success that he was concerned.

was he compromised?, was this magecraft naturally reacting to a process that they would consider true magic?.

he would analyse these possibilities later. now came the current problem.

Archer herself.

perhaps asking about her intentions for the grail and playing on that would make things easier for him.

but that could backfire, so logically it would make sense to reveal his mission to her.

but then came the problem.

"Archer, why is it that you seek the grail?. what sort of desire do you wish fulfilled?" he would need to visit the workshops library, perhaps there was a tome that held data on his new servant.

"i could ask the same, master. if you are so curious perhaps you shall tell me of yours"

Archer herself was indeed curious of her master, he was expressionless and his words matched. perhaps he was no magus but rather was knowledgeable of the grail wars and magecraft, enough so to participate.

"alright, i seek the grail because it is my assigned mission by the genrty"

"Gentry?"

he continued"an extra dimensional organisation that seeks knowledge and has made tools, objects and beings to reach this"

"but why the grail?, what knowledge could it hold that they would send one of their number for?" her question was sound.

"heroic spirit" he answered.

"how to create a heroic spirit, if impossible then the function and process of the servant summoning system"

it was a cold wish, no it wasn't even close to being one. using something as powerful as the grail for something like that.

"whoever, I'm sure that both our interests can be met. through cooperation of course"

she was certain that he had thought out his word's going for the path that best suited the situation, he was almost inhuman.

Archer chose her words, perhaps.

perhaps his gesture of working together weren't to sway her.

"i seek the grail so that i can aid the children of the world, children left unloved and uncared for, so that they need not suffer ever again"

that was nothing but the truth.

their conversation was more preparing their words than actually saying them, but with one party being a unknown and the other easily able to end the other it was all either could do.

"hmm, a noble wish, archer. at least now i know there is no need to be weary of you. now with that done shall we prepare?"

though words were one thing she was still unsure of him, never the less neither of them would get far alone.

entering spirit form, archer vanished her physical form gone from the world.

the two left setting out to secure the area.

and fight.


End file.
